


Leave Me, Breathless

by Maesonry



Series: Feral Files [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Clown DIES!! I win, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yet Another “Clown Dies” Fic by Me, [final Pam voice] pretty good it doesn’t seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry
Summary: The Clown has been waiting for this moment. It’s a shame that Feng tries to ruin it, but that’s okay. It’ll be quick.“Jake,” the Clown simpers, ending the sound with a violent, choked cackle. “Don’t be scared, little bird.” He exhales heavily, slowly marching down the hall, keeping pace with Jake’s frantic sprint. “Don’t be scared… such a pretty boy… come here, won’t you?”
Relationships: Jake Park & Feng Min, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Jake Park, Kenneth “Jeffery Hawk” Chase | The Clown/Jake Park (onesided)
Series: Feral Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Leave Me, Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Tyrant Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Tyrant+Queen).



> For my very good friend, who requested some angst and I aim to deliver. Fair warning: Clown is a mega creep. He dies though so, savor that.

Jake’s mouth is filled with blood, and he is going to die. Knows it, in the taste of copper, the red running down his face and obscuring his vision, like the purple clouds of gas that are choking and strangling him. He can’t inhale at all, only frantic, horrible gasping sounds, and he can’t stop running either because there’s loud, heavy footfalls behind him, getting closer by the second. He’s- he’s terrified. Oh god, he’s fucking terrified. And not because death is literally looming, with those awful, wheezings laughs; but because Jake knows he won’t die. Because he knows that the Clown, with that terrifying, disgusting grin- he’s going to do something even worse. And when it’s all done, the Clown will laugh and laugh and finally kill him, and that thought is more chilling than any normal death.

So Jake runs.

“Jake,” the Clown simpers, ending the sound with a violent, choked cackle. “Don’t be scared, little bird.” He exhales heavily, slowly marching down the hall, keeping pace with Jake’s frantic sprint. “Don’t be scared… such a pretty boy… come here, won’t you?”

Jake bites back bile. He looks around, trying to find a way out of this situation, trying to find anything he can do. There’s nothing, though; there’s no windows, and as he slams the door behind himself, he realizes there’s no more doors. That the room is a dead end, too. He backs up, slowly, eyes wide at the door. He’s got a few seconds to breathe, before the hazy gas starts seeping through the cracks, and the Clown comes to a stop in front of the door. 

The handle rattles. Locked.

“Jake…” the Clown calls.

It’s getting harder to breathe. It’s hard to move; maybe it’s the terror, and it’s definitely the drug, making all of Jake’s movements sluggish. It feels like he’s stuck underwater, but his terror is so stark and real, biting under his skin. Oh god no. Please, no. The handle rattles again, and Jake can’t help the little, gasping sob that slips out from his throat, as he slides to the floor and grips his arms so hard his knuckles ache. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. He can’t cry- he won’t cry, he won’t give the Killer any of that satisfaction, but it curdles in his throat and he can’t even breathe. 

“Jake. Let me in,” and the door is shaking now, the entire thing being rattled in its frame. Jake’s eyes are so wide it hurts, and his nails start to draw blood from how hard he’s gripping his own skin. He’s thinking of a hundred things at once now in his panic, how cold the concrete is, wondering how many bones the Clown will break before he’s done, wondering if he’ll take it slow or if he’ll just press Jake’s face down into the ground and laugh that fucking laugh. The door shakes like it’s about to be torn out of the wall, and Jake can’t even try to run now, too drugged, his head lolling to the side despite how hard he’s trying to keep it up. Just enough to try and fight. Not enough to be able too. Maybe the Clown likes it better that way.

The shaking stops. Jake’s not stupid enough to think that the Clown is gone, no, but for a second he hopes. Maybe.

Then, the wood splinters, as the Clown kicks right through it. Jake makes a choked sound, the noise dying a frightened death as the Clown kicks again, and again, breaking down the door like it’s nothing. Calm as could be, the Killer reaches through the doorway, and casually unlocks the door. It swings open.

“Gotcha,” the Clown grins. He walks forward slow, really, painfully slow, and his eyes leer, like he’s already thinking of exactly what he’s going to do. “I’ve been waiting… such a long time for this, little bird. Such a long time…” and he stops walking, just smiles, an expression oozing delight and malice. “Be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

“Hey, asshole!” a shrill voice sceams, “How about you go fuck yourself!”

Then, like some avenging angel, Feng Min is there, standing in the door. She’s bloodied still, from where she’d been stabbed, but she’s still standing. And she’s angry; she’s fucking livid. But the shaking- she’s terrified, too. Before the Clown can react, Feng rushes forward, dodging out of the way of his surprised swipe. She stops in front of Jake, half crouched in front of him like she can save him. She has to save him; it’s all her fault that he’s in this situation, she can’t- she can’t let the Clown get him, She can’t let the bastard do whatever it is he’s been planning. 

“Oh.” The Clown sniffs. He looks surprised, then very, very upset. “I remember you.”

Feng grits her teeth. She’s ready for a fight, she’s going to do whatever she can to get Jake out of this. But the Clown steps forward after a moment, and that oily grin is back.

“The little… Ming Mong. I remember you!” and the Clown laughs, all horrible and echoing in the small room, before sharply cutting off. “Think… think I’ll kill you fast. Don’t worry, your friend… he’ll be just fine,” drawling the word fine like smoke, rough and disgusting.

“Go fuck yourself! You can’t have him!” Feng shouts. Her hands are balled into fists, and she’s prepared to take a swing, ready to get them out of this. But she wasn’t prepared for the Clown to simply reach forward and fucking pluck her up. Like it’s nothing. His hand is clenched around her throat, lifting her in the air, and of course the Entity would make the Killer strong enough to do this, to hold her up and slowly choke the life from her. Feng is making gasping, choking sounds, slamming her fists against his arm like she can make him drop her. 

“N-” she chokes, “No! Y- fucker!” Feng kicks her feet out too, catching the Clown in the torso, but it’s no use. He’s laughing now, the sound horrible, his face the only thing she can see as her vision starts to tunnel and go dark. Oh god. No, no. She’s trying to tear at his skin with her nails, trying to get a little air, do something, anything. She can’t die like this- she can’t die, and leave Jake alone with this monster. There’s actual tears in her eyes now, all involuntary, sliding down her cheeks as she snarls and tries desperately to get out of this. No. She can’t fail- she can’t fail. Jake’s going to- Jake’s-

“And when I’m done with you… do you think you’d like to watch?” Clown smiles, tilting his head a little with that grin, “I’ll set your body in the corner… keep Jake company. Maybe when I break him enough, he’ll… he’ll try to call to you. Like you’ll help him. But you won’t,” and suddenly, as if it weren’t enough, the Clown starts squeezing harder, “It’s a nice thank you… he’ll always remember you, right now.” A laugh. “How you helped me get him.”

Jake’s frozen on the floor. He’s been watching this, unable to even move. Watching his best friend get the life strangled out of her by this Killer, who’s still laughing, still taunting her and letting her struggle. Jake feels the tears again, horrible burning tears, and this time, he just lets them fall. No, god no. The terror- and slowly, something else. Anger. It’s not fair. This entire fucking place- it’s not fair, and this is the worst of all. Jake can hardly breathe with the anger, the horrible rage, how helpless he is. Helpless before, and now, helpless. Can’t even save his friend. Can’t stop the Clown; so fucking useless it’s making his teeth ache. He’s- Jake’s shaking. Trembling. Fear still, but now, absolute fury. It’s boiling his blood, like the tears on his face, and for just one single, horrible moment, he wants- he wants, more than anything in the entire world, to kill the Clown. More than breathing, more than any escape, just- just this. Just this once. Please, he prays to something he doesn’t know, just this.

And in the back of his mind, the Entity… tilts its head, and smiles.

Jake feels it before he sees it; a scrap of metal, on the floor beside him, nudging against his hand as he fans it out in his desperate scrabble to get something, anything. He blinks- because, that wasn’t there before, he could’ve sworn. But it doesn’t matter. He grabs it, then holds it tight in his hand, feeling the metal so sharp it’s already cutting through the fabric of his gloves. Stares at it for a moment, his breath frozen. Then, the blood in his veins is boiling, and he staggers up, stumbling to his feet. Towards the Clown. The Clown, his stupid, gleeful smile, as Feng slowly stops struggling, as her breath rattles in the air. The Clown, giggling as he imagines what he’s going to do.

Jake raises his knife.

There’s a single, shining moment as the Clown realizes what’s happening. Turns and sees Jake, and realizes what he can’t stop. Jake growls, low and terrible and so fucking angry, and he feels like he literally sees red as he screams and stabs the knife right into the Clown’s shoulder. Instantly, the Killer recoils, and he drops Feng with a thud and- Feng’s not moving, she’s just laying on the ground, and Jake screams again as he stabs the Clown a second time. In the chest. He yanks the knife back out, a wet, squelching sound, and then he’s stabbing again, and again, and again, the Clown shouting something and trying to escape, but Jake won’t let him. Needs to wipe that grin off his face forever. Feels, in this moment, that he finally has the power, that the tables have reversed, and that the Clown can finally feel that same fucking fear that Jake feels every day.

“Jake…” a faint voice. Jake stops stabbing, realizing that the Clown is long dead. He’s just red now, laying on the ground, Jake covered in his blood and shaking still. “Jake…” Jake turns, and sees- sees Feng. She’s sitting up, staring at him with wide-eyed concern, and that’s all it takes for Jake to drop the knife, then drop to his knees after a single staggering step.

“Feng,” he croaks. She’s been crying. He’s still crying. He doesn’t even hesitate as he closes the distance and hugs her, and she hugs back, and Jake just sits in that corner with her, letting it all wash over them. It’s over- for now, it’s over.  
It’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the Clown!! Fuck that guy I hate him. I don’t even know why, I just really really do. Anyway. Shoutout to my son


End file.
